The Fetus Of God C
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Anime Crossover. The Chosen Children 01 & 02 joined forces with the Ghost at School gang and students of DDS in an investigation. Soon gets embroiled in a fight against a secret cult.
1. Fetus Of God Part 3

**The Fetus of God**

**Notes**: This is going to be my first Digimon fanfic, and the first Digimon Adventure

series to be embroiled in this crossover story arc. And this is part 3 of this story as well.

Go to Detective School Q and Ghost Stories (under the story title The Fetus of God) so

you can see Part 1 and 2 to know the start of the story (By the way, for ANIMAX-Asia

viewers, Ghost Stories is also known as Ghosts At School). Also, should and/or when

you decide to check on Detective School Q, see Chapter 1 and 2 (again, under the title

The Fetus of God) to know more about the my crossover fanfic, as well as about the

Two-Chapter Sequencing system.

If your wondering why the rest of your favorite anime characters and Digimons are

guest starring in each others' fanfic, well, I just came up with the idea. A fanfic writer has

to be creative. And this is as creative as I can come up with. And besides, when writing a

fanfic, you have lot of options and freedom in expressing your work, while on TV, there

are limitations. At the same time, the Chosen Children will play a big role in this fanfic-

multi-crossover story that I'm writing, as well as other characters, who also have a fair

amount of importance. Take note that this story, and other parts of the Fetus of God story

parts will be rated T, for there will be blood, gory scenes, violence, a bit of swearing and

supernatural situations.

**Disclaimer**: Digimon Adventure (01 & 02), and the following anime characters that will

appear in this fic belonged to their respective owners.

**Recap: In Part 1** of The Fetus of God, the Chosen Children stopped by at the Honky Tonk

Café for some snacks, and there they met the students of Dan Detective School and the

Ghosts At School gang.. And while the three groups were acquainting with each other,

Koshiro and Tentamon rushed in, telling the six fellow Chosen Children (Daisuke,

Hikari, Miyako, Takeru, Iori and Ken) that more female high school students turned up

missing for the last six hours, at the same time told the bartender to switch on the TV.

There the news reporter reported about the missing girls, then about the escape of the

Cult of Makai. Daisuke then told the his friends to call Taichi and the others and

instructed them to have Taichi and the rest to meet him at Daisuke's apartment for an

emergency meeting. Class Q and A went to Dan Detective School to ask their principal,

Morihiko Dan to allow them to conduct an investigation. On the other hand, the former

members of the Volts then told the Get Backers that they'll ask their contacts should they

have information leading to the whereabouts of the Cult of Makai.

**In Part 2** (see Ghost stories), the D. D. S., students were given the go-signal and are

heading towards the precinct were the Cult of Makai mysteriously escaped. Koshiro,

being a hacker himself, somehow obtained Ryu Amakusa's cell phone number through

his laptop, called Ryu, and told him that the Chosen Children were willing to help the

D. D. S. students in any way they can in their investigation. Ryu agreed but told the

Chosen Children to meet them at the Honky Tonk Café. Ryu in turn sent a text message

to Hajime, saying that their help is needed. Hajime texts back, saying that they're on their

way. As the three groups meet in front of the Honky Tonk Café, they saw a man in a

druid suit tainted in blood, running from the antique shop, carrying a broken object that

appeared to be a medallion. Class A went inside the shop to see if there were any victims

that may still be alive. The rest overpowered the suspect, who appeared to be a foreigner.

Amanojako left Kaia's body to enter the suspect's body and probed his mind. Then all of

the sudden, two pick-up vans came and sent hordes of Youkaimons to attack the

teenagers. In the course of the confusion, Momoko was taken away by goons in druid

suits, taking the medallion with them, and drove off while the other females managed to

get away from their abductors. The other van remained, letting out more Youkaimons,

thus outnumbering the heroes. The Digimons evolved to their first and second forms and

fought the Youkaimons, while Angemon, along with Takeru and Hajime, went after the

cruising van where Momoko was held captive. Meanwhile, the Get Backers arrived and

joined the fight against the Youkaimons.

Now then, on to the story…

**Part 3: Wild Battle & Wild Chase**

The Get Backers, the Chosen Children, the evolved Digimons, the Ghosts at School gang,

Class Q and A formed a circle to protect each others' back. They were surrounded by

Youkaimons, who seemed to multiply more and more, as more Youkaimons came out of

the van, as if there were no limits to their number. Kyuu then recalled that the book and

the machine that the Cult of Makai used two months ago, and believed that maybe they

got hold of it and thus a portal was opened inside the van. Kyuu then relayed it to the

others. But the Chosen Children thinks otherwise. "Maybe there must be a digi-gate

inside the van. We must first disable the Youkaimons so that we could get inside the van

and shut it down using my laptop!" Koshiro suggested. "Leave it to me, kid!" Ginji

replied, and maximized his powers, electrocuting the Youkaimons surrounding them.

Koshiro, Miyako, Kinta, Ginji Kabuterion and Aquilamon then went inside the van, and

saw that Kyuu was indeed right, there was a contraption were all the Youkaimons came

and go. Ginji used his Raitei powers to disable the contraption while Miyako and Kinta

disabled the two goons who were operating the device that allowed the Youkaimons to

enter and return between the human and Digimon world. Meanwhile, Ban and the rest of

the teenagers and Digimons were still busy taking out the rest of the Youkaimon. Both

sides of the fighters then noticed a light coming from the van. Then suddenly, Koshiro

came out, opened the laptop, and the Youkaimons were sucked back into the Digital

Gate, sending them back to the Digimon World. Everyone sighed in relief, only to notice

that three were missing: Hajime, Takeru and Angemon. Everyone then turned to

Angewomon and Amanojako, seeing that Amanojako was using telepathy. And with

Angewomon's help, they were able to locate Angemon's location. Angemon is currently

chasing the van at a highway, near the hills. And Hajime and Takeru are with him.

30 minutes later, the police, SWAT team, the army, the paramedics, and even the news

reporters arrived. As the reporters were covering the scenes, paramedics attended to the

injured. Some even covered blankets over the bodies of the mutilated victims. Officer

Tooyama and Principal Dan also arrived. Class Q and A stood straight and saluted. Dan

told them its all right, then asked the students what happened. Class Q and A then told

them about what happened. Dan then approached the Chosen Children and greeted them.

"It's an honor to meet you. Thank you for helping my students." Ken smiled and spoke

to Dan. "It was nothing sir. And I heard so much about you, and your school. And

perhaps after this, I may try and give it a shot here." The rest of the Chosens, like

Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, Koshiro and Mimi stepped in, saying that they too want to try

studying at D. D. S.. Dan chuckled and says, "The doors of D. D. S. is open to you". It

was then that officer Tooyama, along with his son, Kinta, came in and told everyone the

foreboding news. "It seems that the druids who took off with your friend is believed to be

connected to the Cult of Makai's mysterious escape. Furthermore, we believed that there

may be a separate group that is connected to one another. And…" Officer Tooyama was

interrupted when a rookie cop interjected in his statement. "Sorry to disrupt sir, but one

of the officer's gun was missing, and it was nowhere within our vicinity. Perhaps you

kids have seen it somewhere?". The teens began to wonder how an officer's gun went

missing since the Youkaimons never touched any weapon except their tridents. Then

Megumi recalled about seeing Hajime holding a fallen officer who was attacked by a

Youkaimon. She then told the others what she recalled. "You don't mean…" Yamato

trailed. Amanojako then came between the teens and said, "That's right. Hajime took the

dead officer's gun and belt and brought it with him. Looks like Mr. Lover-boy is really

ticked off." "But why would he do that?" Sora asked. "Is Hajime and Momoko a

couple?" Ginji asked. "No, but Hajime has a crush on her, but couldn't bring himself to

confess his feelings to her." Natsumi answered. "Why is that?" Taichi inquired. "There

were some factors involved. One, is the age gap. Momoko is 15, while Hajime is turning

14 in a few weeks. Two, Both see each other as friends. Three, there's the sibling

complex…" Fuko answered, but was cut off by Miyako. "Sibling Complex?". "Hajime

sees Momoko as an elder sister, while Momoko sees Hajime as a little brother. But lately,

they became closer after the Bradezuka incident…" (see Ghost Stories: The Ghost Hunt

Continues) Fuko continued but was interrupted by Ken."Yes, I heard that Charles

Bradezuka was responsible for the deaths in Odaiba, but what does that have to do with

Hajime and Momoko?". "Well…"Satsuki, forgetting that Principal Dan, Officer

Tooyama, Yamato's Dad among others, where listening, told Ken about the Bradezukas

being Sleepwalkers, and how they kill their victims. Everyone were shocked upon

hearing this. "Well, at least they're dead." Tooyama said. Stingmon came and reminded

the others that Angemon might need some assistance in rescuing Momoko. At that

moment, Miyako and Aquilamon, Hikari and Angewomon, Ken and Stingmon, and

Daisuke and X-V-Mon departed, taking Amanojako with them, as Amanojako still has a

telepathic tracking of Angemon.

Meanwhile, Angemon was still chasing the van where Momoko was being held. The

van's driver tried to outmaneuver Angemon, but still couldn't shake him off. Angemon

was also being careful, making sure that Takeru and hajime won't fall off. Takeru kept

sneaking glances at Hajime, seeing that he was wearing one of the dead officer's belt and

gun. He also noticed that Hajime was acting like a vulture, never keeping his eyes off

from the van. Takeru suspected that when Momoko was taken inside the van, Hajime

acted like a man possessed. He began to wonder if Hajime is in love with Momoko. If so,

then that would explain why he insisted in coming along. He returned his attention to the

van, as Angemon was near the van's compartment. Then suddenly, the compartment door

opened, and several Youkaimons flew outside, all heading to Angemon's direction.

Angemon told Hajime and Takeru to hold on, as he flew just above the van's roof to get

more room to do a counter-attack. "Angemon, keep those Youkaimon busy, I'll go down

and try to slow down the van." Hajime said. Before Angemon and Takeru could rebut,

Hajime jumped off Angemon and landed over the van's roof. Angemon tried to get to

Hajime, but was forced to fly to another direction to escape from the Youkaimons'

deadly flames. Hajime was slowly crawling his way towards the windshield of the van.

Looking ahead, he realized that they're heading towards a market place on another side

of town. Thinking fast, Hajime began to pound the gun over the windshield, causing the

glass to crack. Seeing the cracks, he did the same motion on the rest of the windshield.

Hajime's plan was to block the driver's view so that the van's driver will be forced to

stop, get off the van. Then he'll open fire and save Momoko. The trick worked, as the van

stopped, and the driver stepped out of the van. Hajime then opened fire, hitting the driver

by the head, killing him instantly. The other man in the druid suit also stepped out, only

to get shot by Hajime on the head. Hajime then went for the compartment, opened the

door, only to see the man in the druid suit, who turned out to be the foreigner that he met

at the antique shop, holding Momoko in one hand, while holding a knife on the other

hand, placed near her neck. "Stay back, drop the gun, or I kill her." Says the foreigner in

fluent Japanese. But Hajime was determined to save Momoko, so he ignored the threat.

He aimed the gun at the hostage taker, making sure that his target won't move. Unknown

to Hajime, there was one more man in a druid suit who was still inside the van, sitting

behind Momoko's kidnapper. Because it was dark inside, Hajime didn't see him. The

hidden man in a druid suit told the hostage taker to head to the town's market place.

There he will meet an ally of his and then take him to their secret lair. Hajime then told

the hostage taker to release Momoko, but to his surprise, a large Digimon appeared and

is heading towards Hajime.

**----Start Digimon Profile Sequence----**

**Gargomon**: A stone-type Digimon that resembles a gargoyle. His body is dense and has

superhuman strength. Can fly at superhuman speed. His deadly weapon, The Falling

Spear. It involves Gargomon to wrap his wings around him, giving him an appearance of

a spear, then falls straight down to its target.

**----End Digimon Profile Sequence----**

Meanwhile in the air, Angemon evolved to Holy Angemon and finally defeated the

remaining Youkaimons. He and Takeru then noticed a smoke coming from a nearby

town. As they went near, they could here gunshots firing. Finally, they saw Hajime firing

his gun against Gargomon, and noticed that Hajime's gun was empty, and realized that

there was nothing left from his belt, indicating that he used up all his reserves

effortlessly. As Holy Angemon landed on the ground, another Gargomon emerged from

the van, and Holy Angemon finds himself in a handicap match (A 2-on-1 situation).

Hajime realizes that Holy Angemon won't last long against two Gargomons. He then saw

a rock and threw it against one of the Gargomons. It worked, and the Gargomon went

after Hajime, leaving the other Gargomon fending off against Holy Angemon.

Meanwhile, Takeru managed to sneak inside the van using a flashlight. And saw the other

man in a druid suit, holding a strange book. He looked at Takeru, and then laughed

maniacally. "You are too late. Your female friend will sacrifice herself to awaken the

Lord of the Undead! Long live Jedah! Long live Sham Hein!". With these words, Takeru

saw the man with the book slowly sank into what appeared to be a black hole. He

disappeared, with no trace of him or the book he was carrying. Stepping outside, Takeru

saw Holy Angemon delivered a final blow against the Gargomon, causing it to crumble

to pieces. Takeru looked at Holy Angemon, who seemed to be exhausted. "Takeru, let's

find Hajime before he gets hurt.". Takeru nodded and the two went to the town center,

seeing people panicking and running, and there were dead bodies scattered on the ground.

A few running steps later, they found Hajime, dodging and fighting against the pursuing

Gargomon with a lead pipe. Holy Angemon flew towards the Gargomon, grabbed it by

the waist and hurled it away from the market. Then he delivered a punch against the

Gargomon. "Heaven's Knuckle!". But Gargomon evaded the move and flew up in the

sky, then wrapped his wings around him, giving it an appearance of a spear, and

descended towards Holy Angemon, hitting him. The impact causes him to revert back to

Patamon. Patamon appeared injured, and Takeru took him to safety. Gargomon then

resumed his mission to kill Hajime. Hajime, though stubborn but brave, struck the lead

pipe on Gargomon's head, but Gargomon grabbed Hajime by the shirt and hurled him

against a wall. Hajime was stunned, and couldn't move on time. As Gargomon was about

to lay a hand on Hajime, a pink energy in a form of a tentacle appeared and grabbed

Hajime from the Gargomon's grasp. Then a strange, platinum-like humanoid figure

appeared and repeatedly smashed its fists against Gargomon's body. "Ura-ura-ura-ura-

ura!" The platinum figure did this until the Gargomon is no more, his body reduced to

rubble. Takeru saw this, and was stunned by this turn of events. Hajime, clutching his

rib cage looked at his rescuer. He appeared to be a foreigner, much like an American.

White-haired, white bearded, wearing a cowboy hat. He then saw the pink tentacle-like

energy flowing in his right hand. Takeru and Patamon came to Hajime's side. Both teens

then noticed the man in a blue cap, blue coat, blue pants, red shirt and brown boots, and

the mysterious figure that was hovering behind him. The foreigner approached Hajime

and said, in fluent Japanese, "Kid, that was dangerous, but you sure have guts. I like that.

You'll gonna have a girlfriend in no time." Takeru then spoke, "What kind of powers do

you possess? It was strong enough to defeat a strong Digimon.". "That, kid is what you

call a Stand. The two guys you're talking to are what you call Stand users." Takeru,

Hajime, and the two men turned to the source. It was Amanojako, and four Digimons,

along with Ken, Daisuke, Miyako, and Hikari. Ken saw Hajime's state and told Stingmon

to take him to nearby hospital. But Hajime wasn't willing, as Momoko returned to his

thoughts. "No! We still have to find Momoko!" Ken looked at Hajime and said, "We

will. But first you'll need to see a doctor." Ken assured him. But Hajime's worry over

Momoko's safety has overrun his rationality. He grabbed Ken by his shirt and screamed

his lungs out. "ARE YOU F---IN' DEAF OR WHAT! THEY TOOK MOMOKO,

THEY'RE STILL NOT FAR FROM HERE! WE CAN'T STOP NOW! FORGET

ABOUT THE F---IN' DOCTOR AND LET'S…" Hajime's outburst was cut short with

a slap to the face by Miyako. "Calm down Hajime! Momoko won't die that easily." She

assured him. Hajime just stared at Miyako, before bursting into tears. Miyako hugged

him, seeing that he was worried about Momoko, and he was willing to give his life just to

see her safe. Takeru approaches Miyako, then tells everyone what he just witnessed. He

told everyone one about the man who disappeared along with a strange book, and said

something about sacrifice, about Jedah and Sham Hein. Then a man, who appears to be

French, with a shocked-high hair approaches everyone and said, "This Momoko, is she a

girl with a purple hair and a bit tall and…" But Hajime cut him off by confirming it, then

asked where did she go The French man told Hajime and the rest that a man in a druid

suit was carrying Momoko and passed through a portal that appeared out of nowhere. The

French man then said that the portal looked like a black hole, and soon they entered the

portal, the portal closed. Hajime clenched his fists, cursing himself for not being there for

Momoko whenever she needs help. It was then that Amanojako came and said, "It seems

that the pieces are slowly coming together." "What do you mean?" Daisuke asked. "First

we head back to civilization, then gather everyone, and then I'll tell you.". He then turned

his attention to the three men and said, "Can we ask for your help? Your powers may

come in handy.". The man with the hat nodded in agreement. "Sure. I believed that were

dealing with a cult here…". But Hajime cut the man's speech and said, "It's a fact. They

are cult members, and they're going to sacrifice the girl I loved." Hajime then blushed,

realizing what he just said. The four chosen Children smirked at Hajime's admission.

"He, he, I knew you'd admit it." Laughed Daisuke. Everyone's spirit was raised as they

finally calmed down. Then everyone decided to head back to Tokyo to meet with the

others. But Miyako received a text message from Ryu, saying that they should head

straight to D. D. S., saying that they'll have a very important discussion. Miyako text

back, telling them the bad news about Momoko being taken away, and the good news

about gaining new allies. Everyone then departed, and were heading straight to Dan

Detective School.

**To Be Continued…**

Whoa. That was long. And so was the fight scene, as well as the wild goose chase. Oh

yeah, in case you haven't noticed, the three "Stand Users" are from **Jojo's Bizarre**

**Adventure**. And from here on, they'll be tagging along until the very end of this fic.

Ok, Momoko's taken away. And the teens have no idea where to start, until they arrived

at D. D. S.. What revelations await them? And what discussions, clues and theories can

the teens come up with? Will it lead to where the kidnappers took Momoko? And what

about the Cult of Makai? Since breaking out of jail, we haven't heard from them. Are

they connected to Momoko's kidnappers?

And who is Jedah? Why did the man, who summon the Gargomons, claims that Jedah

will be awaken, along with Sham Hein? Is he somewhat responsible for the missing high

school girls? And is he responsible for the Cult of Makai's escape?

Well, that'll wait. 'Coz right now, it's the **Get Backers** turn to take the spotlight in **Part 4**

of the Fetus of God!

If you still don't get it, Go to Get Backers under the same title (You know)


	2. Fetus Of God Part 11

**The Fetus of God**

**A note to the readers**:

In this chapter, there will be plenty of fighting, as Jedah's forces tries to break the seal to

release the evil energies that Jedah needed to revitalize the sleeping Sham Hein. And

there will be some scuffles in the Makai world as Yusuke and the rest of the assault team

plowed their way to where Jedah is keeping both Momoko and the sleeping demon king.

And let's not forget Hajime, Takeru, Iori and Yanagisawa, along with Patamon and

Armadimon, who are still in disguise, waiting for the right time to strike.

And since Momoko is there, there's a brief nudity scene here, so it will be rated T. Sorry, but there will be

no limes or lemons. If you want one, go to Ghosts Stories under the fic title The Ghost Hunt Continues.

If your new to this fic, and not aware of how the whole thing started, read Part 1 of this fic. Here are the

list of Anime categories in which they are connected to the story:

**Part 1: Detective School Q**

**Part 2: Ghost Stories (a. k. a. Ghosts At School)**

**Part 3: Digimon**

**Part 4: Get Backers**

**Part 5: Darkstalkers**

**Part 6: Read Or Die**

**Part 7: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

**(Note: you'll find it under the Misc. section in the Anime/Manga category)**

**Part 8: Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Part 9: Detective School Q**

**Part 10: Ghost Stories**

This chapter that you are reading is Part 11. Parts 12 to 16 are under way, so please be patient and they'll

be posted soon.

Disclaimer: All anime (and non-anime) characters appearing in this fic are owned by their respective

owners.

**Part 11: Entering the Makai World;Defending the Six Shrines**

Koshiro and Tentamon, followed by Daisuke, Hikari, Ken, and Miyako, along with their

partner Digimons, the Get Backers, Dr. Jackal, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Satsuki, Leo,

Amanojako, Donavan Baine, and Anakaris, entered the Digimon world through the Digi-

gate. The rest were awe-strucked by the beauty of the Digimon world. Ginji turned to his

chibi form and played with some of the baby Digimons who were there. Ban adjusted his

glasses while whistling, admiring the scenery. "Welcome to the Digimon world,

everyone. And yes, this place is not only beautiful, but also peaceful." Then all of the

sudden, two Digimons appeared from behind, calling Daisuke's name. Daisuke turned

around, and was surprised to see them. "Starmon! Revolvermon! Hi! What brings you

two here?" The two Digimons told everyone that they were contacted by Genai and were

told of the situation. They both unquestionably agreed and accepted Genai's request for

help. "We'll back you up all the way.", says Starmon. "And we won't let either Jedah or

Belial-Vandermon rule both your world and ours, so we're going to show him the power

of justice!", Revolvermon replied. Daisuke, Ken and Hikari smiled in relief, as they

gained more allies in their fight against the dark forces. Daisuke turned to Anakaris and

said, "Ok, Anakaris, let's get going. Time is of essence, and we can't afford to waste it."

Anakaris nodded. But before he about to chant his spell, Koshiro's laptop lit up. It was

Genai. "Sorry for the sudden call, but I must tell you to delay your mission for a

moment.". Daisuke and the others were baffled. But their queries answered when a light

appeared in front of them. It was Dr. Fate! And with him were Robin, the Teen Titans, Batman,

Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Deadman, Flash, Samurai, Super Girl, the Atom, and Captain Atom.

"I was able to contact Dr. Fate of the Justice League. I tried to reach them for the past several hours, but

they were embroiled in an assignment, so I had second thoughts about contacting them again, but somehow

Dr. Fate sensed my telepathic distress call, and contacted me. When I told him about the situation, he told

the rest of his allies and said they'll get here as soon as they can. And Dr. Fate said the ones standing before

you now were the only available rosters who can accompany you to the Makai world. The others will head

to the six shrines shortly." Dr. Fate then told Genai that the assault team has to get going, and assured him

that Batman and the others are with them, so the young assault team are in good hands. After that, Dr. Fate

disappeared, and Genai bid them good luck. Batman glanced at Yusuke and the Ghosts at School gang and

said, "It's good to work with you again. And I must say that you did a good job of selecting some allies

of your own. And Genai told us that some of your friends are already inside the Makai

world." Yusuke nodded in agreement, and then glanced at Anakaris. Anakaris then

recited his spell, and everyone were sucked inside Koshiro's laptop. Koshiro, Tentamon

and Anakaris were the only ones left. Koshiro looked at his laptop. Thanks to Anakaris'

spell, Koshiro could now see the Makai world from his laptop, as well as he can now

guide his friends and allies to where they should be heading. "I should be going then.

Your friends in the human world will be requiring my assistance. I'm sure you can handle

things here on your own." Anakaris said. Koshiro nodded and thanked Anakaris for his

help. Anakaris teleported back to D. D. S., and went to one of the six shrines, where some

of the anti-Jedah forces were already stationed, bracing themselves for the fight of their

lives.

Five minutes later, Anakaris joined the rest of the strike force who are stationed

separately at one of the shrines. Almost everyone were gearing themselves for what will

commence in a few moments a huge battle that would decide the fate of humanity. Some

were a bit nervous, and some were prepared for the worst. And some were raising their

teammates' spirits. The assault teams guarding the shrines were branched to six groups,

according to their abilities and talents:

**The 1st Shrine** – Wizarmon, Ogremon, Leomon, the 5 Chosen Children and their partner

Digimons, Team Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure), Yoh Asakura, Anna Kyōyama, Tao Ren,

Ryunosuke Umemiya (Shaman King)

**The 2nd Shrine** – Himiko (Lady Poison), Shido Fuyuki (Beast Master), Kazuki Fuchoin

(Fuchoin String Technique), Class A to G of D. D. S., Team STN-J (Witch Hunter Robin)

**The 3rd Shrine** – Toshiki Uryuu, Haruki Emishi, Jubei Kakei (the New Volts), Class H to

M of D. D. S., Recca Hanabishi, Fuuko Kirisawa (Flame of Recca)

**The 4th Shrine** – Genkai, the three ex-members of the Ichigaki Team (Yu Yu Hakusho), Kubota Makoto,

Toktoh Minoru (Araiso Private High School), Domon Ishijima, Tokiya Mikagami, Kaoru Kogane

(Flame of Recca)

**The 5th Shrine** – Anakaris, Koenma, Dr. Camiya, Sniper, Seaman (Yu Yu Hakusho), Omi Tsukiyono,

Ken Hidika, Yoji Kudoh, Aya Fujimiya (WeiB Kreuz), Class N to R of D. D. S., Jon Talbain

**The 6th Shrine** – Yumiko Readman, The Paper Sisters (R. O. D.), Tatsuhiko Shido, Yayoi

Matsunaga, Riho Yamazaki (Nightwalker), Class S to Z of D. D. S., Shinchi Kudo (Detective Conan)

**Note**: You're wondering why I put some more anime characters into the mix. The thing

is, Jedah's forces consists of ghosts, demons and dark-type Digimons, which are

tremendously threatening, and they are strong in terms of power and reinforcements, and with the

heroes, some of them have powers, while the rest are just human with no powers, and with them guarding

the six shrines, they're basically outmatched. So I'll be putting some characters with powers in so that the

battle would be a bit balanced, so that I won't be accused of being bias and favoring the enemy.

And now, back to the story…

Inside D. D. S., Morihiko Dan was a bit surprised upon learning that Genai used his

telepathy in summoning other heroes in Japan to aid the ones who are guarding the shrines. And Genai

was somewhat relieved that the anti-Jedah force found a bit of respite as more reinforcements arrived to

help. Aside from the heroes, Japanese military personnel's, soldiers, SWAT, and even policemen were

armed to the max, even tanks and fighter jets were already deployed are waiting for further orders.

Then everything went silent for a moment. The strike force began to wonder why it became so quiet all of

a sudden. Then Genkai, Anakaris, Recca, Wizarmon, Robin (the witch, not the Boy Wonder), and

Tatsuhiko Shido alerted their teammates to brace themselves, for Jedah's minions have arrived. Indeed, as

six black holes appeared in front of the six shrines, right underneath where the tanks were standing. The

six tanks "drowned" into the holes, then exploded. And out came ghosts, demons, Youkaimons,

Gargomons, Pharaohmons, and other Dark-type Digimons. They were everywhere, amounting to almost

400 of them. Soldiers, policemen and SWAT teams opened fire, taking down almost 50 of the attackers,

but that didn't stop the enemies from completing their tasks. They then retaliated by killing some of the

military fighters. Seeing this, the six team leaders gave their teammates the go signal to intercept the

attackers. Team Joestar activated their Stands and took on some of the ghosts and demons. Witch Hunter

Robin used her flames to eradicate 40 of the Digimons. Taichi and the other Chosen Children commanded

their partner Digimon to evolve to their Champion forms.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Agumon changes… to Greymon!

Gabumon changes… to Garurumon!

Palmon changes…to Togemon!

Gabumon changes… to Ikkakumon!

Piyomon changes… to Garudamon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

The Paper Sisters used papers to take out the rest of their attackers. Maggie and Michelle even used the

papers to create paper "duplicates" of the ghosts, demons and Digimons. Lady Poison used her Puppet

Perfume to take possession of their attackers and use them against their parties.

Recca summoned his seven Dragons to aid him. Fuuko summoned Jin, the God of Wind, to her aid as

well. Mikagami, Koganei and Domon used their Psychic Devices to take out more Digimons, and other

demons.

Kazuki used his strings to cut down demons and Digimons, as well as controlling them. Jubei, Emishi and

the rest of the New Volts had their fair share of fights against some of Jedah's minions. The 26 sections of

D. D. S. managed to avoid getting injured from Jedah's minions by using improvised weapons. The rest of

the heroes stood their grounds, as they managed to keep the attackers from advancing to the six shrines.

Then, without warning, one of the shrines collapses, then dark energy was released. Wizarmon flew to the

scene and realized what caused it.

**---Start Digimon Profile Sequence---**

**Termon**: A human-sized, termite-like Digimon that feeds on wood and concrete. Can even cut through

metals and can kill a human. They also travel and attack as a colony. Their weapon, the Terror Pincers.

**---End Digimon Profile Sequence---**

And in a span of two minutes, two more shrines have fallen. And the culprits were revealed as Termons

appeared after dark energies were released. The anti-Jedah strike force were taken off-guard, as the

Termons, and more reinforcements from the Makai world kept coming. But the heroes were given hope

as help arrived. It was the Justice League! The Justice League wasted no time, as they pounded on Jedah's

minions with reckless abandon. Green Lantern used his power ring to drag out the Termons, while the

Black Vulcan shocked the Youkaimons to death. Superman was somewhat taken down by the

Pharaohmons' Pharaoh Shots, but Firestorm and Booster Gold bailed Superman out with their powers and

weapon. Ice, Steel, Vixen, Wildcat, Samurai, Maxima, Bloodwynd, Martian Manhunter, and even the

Green Lantern Corps were there to help. And for the moment, Jedah's forces were facing a brick wall, as

the three remaining shrines became heavily guarded.

Then all of the sudden, more figures appeared from the black hole. Taichi and Yamato looked shocked to

the core at who they just saw. "The Digimon Dark Masters!". And Another familiar face emerges as well.

"B-Belial-Vandermon!" Mimi and Sora gasped. Wizarmon clenched his fists, as the others realized that

time is running out, and if the enemy manages to destroy the remaining shrines, it will be doomsday for

planet earth.

**To Be Continued…**

Looks like our heroes are having their hands full in dealing with these menaces. First the Justice League

came to our anime heroes' aid, and now Belial-Vandermon and the Digimon Dark Masters appeared to

even the score. And even the 1st three shrines were destroyed. How will the heroes prevent Jedah's forces

from wrecking the three remaining shrines? And will the heroes succeed in driving Belial-Vandermon

and his allies away?

The answer will be revealed in **Part 12**, which is in **Get Backers**.

Ok, folks, feel free to send in your reviews and criticisms. Just make sure they're justifiable.


End file.
